Amber Morrison
|Background = #9AFEFF |Border = #9AFEFF |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = Palatino Linotype |Font Color = black |Character Name = Amber Morrison |Border Color = #9AFEFF |Full Name = Amber Leigh Morrison |Small Box Background = #9AFEFF |Small Box Border = #9AFEFF |Small Box Font = black |Parents = Gemma and Alec Morrison |Siblings = none |Friends = unknown |Nicknames = Amber |Birthday = September 14 |Age = 24 |Gender = female |Personality = Amber is a kind, friendly, and polite lady. She loves to teach, and is very fair with the prodigies. She can be strict, and doesn't hesitate to give out detention and other consequences. After her childhood, Amber tries her best to make sure no one is bullied or left out. She is a very hard working teacher, and tries her best to help others. |Family = Gemma and Alec Morrison |Enemies = unknown |Romances = none yet. looking |History = Amber's young life wasn't the best. As a child, she was a very good one. She was always polite, and kind to everyone. Especially around her parents. Amber wanted to impress them and get them to pay more attention to her. But it never worked. Amber studied hard, did her best, but her parents were to obsessed with other stuff. Monday through Friday, they had work from early to late. Saturday and Sunday, they caught up with friends, and work, and then went to parties. Amber asked if she could go to a party with them, help them at the store, but they never paid attention to her. This hurt Amber very much. Amber decided that maybe making friends and dating someone would get their attention. Amber started hanging out with the famous kids, tried dating the famous boys. But no one wanted to be friends or date Amber, who they called the know-it-all. Some even started bullying her. One day, Amber was in the cafeteria, getting lunch with the prodigies, when she ran into the biggest bully of the school. Her and his friends teased her and made from of her. When Amber eventually tried to get past them, they "accidentally" bumped into her, making her food fall. When she went to pick it up, they tripped her, making her fall and get food all over her. Amber was in tears by then, shocked at what had happened. Eventually, two kids named Austin and Jasmine came and stood up for her. They were two famous kids, who no one wanted to mess with. Amber eventually couldn't watch anymore and ran off. They found her eventually, and after awhile, the three became very close. Amber no longer cared if she impressed her parents or not. She still tried her hardest and studied her hard, but only because she wanted to. Amber is a Guster |Appearance = Amber has black hair and neon blue eyes. |Eye Color = neon blue |Hair Color = black |Height = 5'8 |Model = Selena Gomez |gallery = Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.jpg }} Category:Crystal Category:Alive Category:Elf Category:Roleplay Character Category:24-year-old Category:Black Hair Category:Neon Blue Eyes Category:Guster Category:Female Category:Adult Category:RP Character Category:Active Character Category:Registered